Final Fantasy Seven: Texts From Last Night MORE
by Soyna
Summary: MORE - Inspired drabbles based on humorous texts messages from the TFLN. Strange and quirky little stories that will include all eventually. Latest: Cloud and Zack should know better than to take things off Rufus' desk.
1. Glitter and Feathers

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues  
(Texts from Last Night)**

* * *

**Pre-author ramble: For those of you that follow this other story this is just a continuation of the wacky universe that I have created based on the strange and drunken texts from the website, Texts from Last Night. I have surpassed a hundred of these ~ 500 words things and I am still am inspired.  
This is just a continuation of the wackiness that is what I do. Warning. Most of my writing is of mature in nature. I like to write Yaoi, so that will appear, you will find everything in these, humour, angst and just down right stupid stuff. I like to mix it up~!  
So, here is the first of another hundred... maybe.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: "So the plumber came, …"  
Warning: Snerk… Yaoi with an odd couple  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Lazard, Tseng, Genesis and… read on.  
POV: Lazard and Tseng

* * *

**Feathers and Glitter**

* * *

It was the most interesting and strange bill that he had ever received. He normally didn't pay that close attention to them and just signed off any repairs that needed to be made in the SOLDIER quarters without much questioning any longer.

After all, the SOLDIERs tended to destroy a lot of things and he didn't want to know what they were doing half the time to cause such damage. He swore they sparred in the hallway on a regular basis, and even when they had installed steel walls did not prevent more damage. They had went back to drywall, as it was cheaper to repair and the medical bills were lower. Young SOLDIERs, not quite used to the roughhousing once they moved to the floor, got pummelled regularly into the walls.

Lazard had never seen a bill like that this before.

Plumbing was never usually an issue in the building. That was why he took notice of the company as it was not who usually did the repairs. It was a very detailed bill of materials from suite number 343.

The plumber must have been greatly amused by the stuff he found in the pipes because he wrote a detailed list of the materials he had to dispose of; condoms, feathers and rainbow glitter was listed among the bathtub and showerhead.

Suite 343 was … Genesis. He had just moved into his own suite about a month ago.

He looked at the date of the bill and assumed it was just something new that Sephiroth and Genesis were into. The two were quite insane in some of there antics but he didn't think they were the type of men that would use glitter or feathers.

_~well, at least Sephiroth~_

The date didn't add up though and that had him even more curious. Sephiroth had been away on a mission during that time. He was aware that Angeal was one of the few straight men in SOLDIER, even though he wondered about his affection towards Zackary on occasion. He knew Zack would roll over for whoever would rub his belly. His next thought was Reeve, but the man was usually into cats, not feathers, even if he was known to have glitter on his cuffs and beard from time to time.

He had long ago stopped calling SOLDIERs in about these bills, demanding an explanation, and he was well aware that curiosity could cause trouble, but this one was so unusual, he had to know.

He dialled Genesis and asked him to come to his office.

* * *

"Can you explain this bill?"

Genesis sat casually on the corner of his desk and picked up the piece of paper and frowned at it. "I wouldn't pay these guys. They were inconsiderate and did a crappy job of fixing up my bathroom."

"That is not the question that I asked," Lazard said. "It's the first time that I have seen a bill like this and was curious about the detailed removal costs."

Genesis looked at the bill more closely and at least had the courtesy to blush. "Oh," was the small sound he made as he looked over the bill with him.

"So, can you explain it?" Lazard asked as he looked over his glasses at the auburn-haired SOLDIER, who now looked like he was trying to form a story.

"You do some pretty outrageous things, Genesis," Lazard continued. "Just tell me what this is all about and if I should be expecting more bills like this one."

Genesis dropped the paper on the desk and sighed. "Well, there won't be a repeat performance in my apartment." He stood up with his trademark dramatic flare. "I told him after that time that his shower is bigger, so any repair bills will be coming out of the Turk's budget from now on."

_~Turk?~_

"Can I go now? I am rather hungry and hear that the Second Class SOLDIERs are having a party," Genesis said. "I need to change and grab a few things before I crash it."

"You are dismissed," Lazard said and waved the arrogant man away. He was left with more questions than answers.

He looked at the bill and tried to figure out which Turk would be interested in Genesis. He thought of phoning Tseng to find out if he had any odd plumbing repair bills.

* * *

Tseng had never seen a bill like this before in his life. He was tempted to call the Turk in question but knew that he wouldn't get a straight answer out of the man. Rude was the only one that wouldn't crack under the pressure of his stare or questions, and Tseng doubted he could ask him about the glitter and feathers with a straight face anyway.

He signed the bill and sent it off to accounting.

* * *

.

"So the plumber came, he found condoms, feathers and glitter in the pipes." Full Inspirational text.  
(Secret fetish for Genesis and Rude… Gah, those two are hot together, if any of you have read Xenobia's stuff you know that this couple is great in one of her story… don't judge me)


	2. Cold

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues  
(Texts from Last Night)**

* * *

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: Just read… not giving it away.  
Warning: Men can be so insecure  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Zack, Tseng and Cloud  
POV: Zack

* * *

**COLD**

* * *

Zack really had to go to the bathroom.

He danced at the top of the slope and looked down at the other members that survived the helicopter crash. Cloud was helping up Tseng who was wearing completely inappropriate gear for this climate, and the other two troopers that were with them were walking slowly behind.

It looked like he would have enough time before they would reach the top of the hill.

He bounced as he looked around for a place to go. He looked over to the side; he wasn't going to be able to hold it much longer.

He opened his pants, fished himself out and aimed at a pile of snow, but it wouldn't start. He hated peeing in the cold and even with his protesting bladder, it didn't want to start right away. He shook himself and rubbed it slightly to start it and keep it warm. It finally started to flow and he sighed as the pressure in his bladder let go.

That was when someone cleared their throat. It was a sound he was familiar with. Usually it was Angeal that did that, but he was pretty used to Tseng doing that to him now that Angeal was no longer around. "Just about done," he said and turned to see Tseng looking a little flushed and staring at him in an inappropriate way. He hoped it was just because of the exertion of the walk up the slow in his inappropriate shoes. Cloud was standing beside him covering his eyes with his hand. One of the other infantrymen made a scoffing sound and the other laughed.

He turned his back to them and was grateful that his bladder finally emptied. "Nice equipment, SOLDIER," one of the men laughed.

He flushed and turned around. "Hey," he yelled. "It's not small because its small, it's small because it's cold outside!" He quickly zipped himself up and started to trudge forward, not looking back at the man that insulted him.

"That's not what she said."

He turned sharply to see who said that and glared at them. He could have sworn it was Tseng that said it, and Cloud looked like he was giggling into that muffler of his uniform.

* * *

"It's not small because its small, Its small because it was cold outside" Full Inspirational text. Poor Zack is having issues about his size. *snerk*


	3. Disgust

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues  
(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: "**I want to tell you about my weekend…"**  
Warning: Rufus gets in real trouble. Abuse of substance, again.

Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Tseng and Rufus with mention of Reno.

POV: Tseng

* * *

DISGUST

* * *

"I need an explanation," Tseng said briskly into his phone. He tried to keep the anger out of his tone but knew he was failing.

The reports and pictures in front of him told him what had happened, but he wanted to hear it straight from Rufus. This was not what they had discussed when he trusted the boy on the trip to Costa Del Sol without him.

He already got a full explanation from Reno about what had happened. Reno was lucky that he was still out of town. Tseng was quite angry that Reno had failed at his job. He had already made arrangements that the redhead would be placed on guard duty in the labs to teach him a lesson for encouraging Rufus' outrageous behaviour. He would have to send Rude down with the pesky redhead to ensure that he didn't cause any more trouble. Tseng didn't trust anyone else in keeping Reno in line.

_~I should have known better~_

"I am sure you have already heard," Rufus' voice was slow and tired-sounding. From the activities that he observed in the pictures and the report of damage, Tseng was certain that Rufus hadn't slept the whole time he was there.

Tseng already had arrangements made to put Rufus into another rehab program and to ensure that the boy didn't become addicted to the white powder to which Reno had introduced him. He was not pleased to deal with a new addiction issue. It was hard enough to deal with him sneaking alcohol on a regular basis, now he had to worry about harder drugs getting into his system.

"I want to hear it from you," Tseng said into the phone. He was gripping it impossibly tight as he was looking at a picture of the Vice-President in the lap of a strange man. The boy-toy was wearing no shirt and had long, dark straight hair. Rufus was attached to the man's neck and had one of his hands in the front of the stranger's pants. The same picture showed Reno doing the same to a young blond, athletic woman behind the Vice-President.

"Fine." Rufus sounded a little nervous. There was nothing the boy could keep hidden from him for long. "I will tell you about my weekend when I return." Tseng could hear the shaky breath and hear his voice quake. "This way, I can see your look of judgment and disgust in person."

"Your transport will be there soon. I will be awaiting you in your quarters," Tseng said sharply and flipped his phone shut. He put his elbows on his desk and rested his head in his hands. He looked at the pictures and knew he would have to destroy before his father saw them. He spent a lot of time ensuring that the President did not know the antics of his son.

He was not sure how much longer he would be able to protect him if he kept this self-destructive attitude. He let out a heavy sigh and grabbed the pictures of Rufus' playmate - which he already had dispatched - and tossed it into the shredder that would be sent to the incinerator later.

"What ever I am going to do with you?" he whispered as he looked at the last picture that showed Rufus sitting quite nicely at a table and talking with Reno; a picture that showed him relaxed and showing hints of a man that he could become if he would just quit this silly behaviour.

"If you would only grow up."

* * *

"I want to tell you about my weekend in person so I can see your look of judgment and disgust." Full inspirational text.

….er, angst!


	4. Cheating

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues**  
**(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: "I just found out my boyfriend is cheating on me …"  
Warning: Why do people keep going to Tseng for comfort. It is not the man's strong point at all!  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Cissnei & Tseng  
POV: Tseng

* * *

**CHEATING**

* * *

Tseng just wanted a cup of coffee.

~_ I got to get a coffee pot in my office~_

He was not prepared to deal with one of his Turks sobbing in the coffee room. He observed Cissnei at the sink as she was washing her coffee cup and sobbing loudly as she was doing so.

~_Reno better not have done anything to her~_

He was hesitant to ask what was wrong but he couldn't just walk away from a sobbing woman, even if she was a Turk. They all had their human moments.

"What's the matter, Cissnei?" Tseng asked and put a hand on her shoulder. He was really not good at comforting people and when she whirled around and pressed her tearstained face into his shirt and gripped his jacket, he was mildly shocked.

He was hesitant to put his hands around her and pat her back. He was not used to this and wasn't sure what else he could do as she used him to cry against.

"Cissnei?"

She sniffed and wiped her nose on the sleeve of her coat. "I just found out my boyfriend is cheating on me."

Tseng tried to stay out of the affairs of his coworkers and he was aware that Cissnei had been dating a young man within the ranks of the SOLDIERs. He did not approve of anyone dating a SOLDIER, as he found most of them were quite crazy, but he didn't think it was his place to stop them.

She sniffed again and turned her soft brown eyes up to his. "Please tell me that 'Carl' is a unisex name."

Tseng sighed and patted her shoulders. He would have to enforce the rule of not dating SOLDIERs. Not that it really should matter; most of them were gay anyway, and it was unfortunate that Cissnei found out this way.

* * *

"I just found out my boyfriend is cheating on me, please tell me Carl is a unisex name." Full Inspirational Text.

And we all know how much Tseng loooooooooooves his coffee…. (Do you get this reference, if you do, I applaud you and your odd tastes in fanfiction)


	5. tutus

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues  
(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: "I'm surrounded by…"  
Warning: Men can be so insecure  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Genesis and Angeal  
POV: Angeal

* * *

**Tutus**

* * *

"Why did we agree to this?" Genesis said out of the corner of his mouth.

Angeal looked over to his childhood friend and didn't understand why he was so uptight. He thought this was the stuff that he loved and that this was his artistic element. He thought he would be right at home with the young troop that was putting on a play to honour the SOLDIER and him specifically.

So it was a kindergarten dance class and a little younger than the performances than they usually attended, but they were all adorable children and he could see the look in their eyes as they looked up at them - especially at Genesis. Genesis had signed their programs and they ran around squealing like little girls do at the present; even some of the mothers had come up blushing and asking for a signature.

As the day wore on, he could see that Genesis was growing more and more agitated. He twisted in his seat as he watched the first part of the show, and then almost ran from his seat as the act ended. Angeal was concerned about Genesis, as he was now looking extremely agitated and his hands kept going to where his sword usually was sheathed.

"What's wrong?" Angeal asked. He wondered if Genesis was feeling all right. He had been out of sorts since he was injured a couple weeks ago. He wondered if the pain in his back was bothering him again. He hoped that he didn't need more medicine or that he didn't need to see the doctor again.

"I shouldn't be here," Genesis whispered as a group of young girls in pastel pink and yellow outfits made their way to the stage for the next part of the show.

"Why not?" Angeal asked.

"I'm surrounded by three-year-olds in tutus," he whispered harshly. His blue eyes flashing violently that was quite uncharacteristic of him …

_~when he is not talking about Sephiroth~_

… in such a social setting. "They are far too innocent to be within at least five hundred feet of me," Genesis said nervously as he looked at the girls who held up large wands that were the shape of flowers and giggled while looking his way.

Angeal grabbed Genesis by the neck and spoke in his ear. "Then be on your best behaviour. You haven't done anything embarrassing yet and Sephiroth is not here to provoke you. There are only two more acts."

Genesis turned to him with a sigh as he pulled out of his grip. "So, I can watch some porn after this?"

Angeal rolled his eyes and slapped him on the back of the head, only to be greeted by a grin.

Genesis continued, "We can even watch straight porn if you want."

Unfortunately it was within earshot of a young yellow flower and her mother.

Angeal really should have known better than to say anything in public when it concerned Genesis.

* * *

Yes, I know kindergarten is age 5/6, but Genesis is well Genesis and prone to exaggeration.

"I'm surrounded by 3 year olds in tutus. They are far too innocent to be within at least 500 ft of me" Full Inspirational Text.


	6. First Meeting

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues  
(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T  
BETA: Nope… Ziggy is going to be upset with me .  
Cue: "…the gayest gay who ever gayed…"  
Warning: Genesis is gay!  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal and I got Hojo in here too! .  
POV: Sephiroth

* * *

**FIRST MEETING**

* * *

The room was full of newly accepted recruits into the SOLDIER program. All of them seemed eager to join the ranks. All of them either looking at him nervously or they were overly eager to come over and introduce themselves.

Sephiroth preferred if they would just stay away from him. Ever since they convinced him that it was a good idea to be on the promotional posters that were plastered all over Gaia, he had women and men fawning all over him. He would get the usual, 'you are my inspiration' and 'I joined because of you' variation of introductions from the men that were the same age as him.

"Stand up straight."

He obeyed Hojo instinctively and frowned at the man who insisted on coming to these with him. Hojo was scanning the crowd through his thick glasses as if he was looking for a needle in a haystack. Sephiroth wanted to tell the hunched doctor to stand up straight but bit his tongue. It would no good and talk back to Hojo. He wanted to make as little trips to the lab as possible and defiance always made him want to run more tests. He knew from experience that fighting back against the doctor never made his life easier.

"You have to make a good impression on these recruits," Hojo said as seemed focused on two that were holding their new uniforms with reverence. One of them was a rather large man with dark hair that had a stern look on his face. The other looked rather flamboyant with wild red tussled hair and clothing that was not appropriate for the internment.

They looked like an odd couple and the smaller redhead didn't seem to care that he was wearing such inappropriate clothing but Sephiroth found it rather interesting; Black jeans that were too tight and low. He could see the line of a flat stomach that seemed to have a belly piercing that he could see through the mesh shirt that he was wearing. The only other thing he was wearing was a small black leather vest that didn't cover much of his delightful looking chest. He was even wearing some rather odd earrings that dangled from his ear.

The larger recruit was wearing rather conservative clothing with a pair of military type pants but the shirt was obviously picked out by the flashy redhead as even though it was conservative in style the pattern was that of a stylized Behemoth.

Sephiroth wondered why Hojo was interested in the two. They did look more interesting than any of the other recruits who looked rather plain in comparison.

The redhead looked over and smiled at him and Sephiroth couldn't help but return it. The two started to walk over and he wondered if he was going to get the same speech from them or if they were going to be as different as they looked.

It would be nice to be around people that would be different than the cookie cutter mould that Shin-Ra set out for him and the other recruits.

The larger man reached him first and offered his hand. "I'm Angeal. It's an honour to meet you." He shook the firm hand and Sephiroth was pleased that there didn't seem to be any of that fanboyism in his look. He really thought it was an honour to meet him. "I hope to meet the expectation to be able to fight beside you."

He smiled. That was pleasantly different. He could feel Hojo glaring at the new recruit beside him. He never understood why Hojo would insist on coming to these public relation affairs as he was usually indifferent to everyone that was there. He wondered what was so different about these recruits to grab his attention. They already had his attention.

"I look forward to seeing if you can meet the expectations of a First Class," he responded and looked at the redhead who seemed to be annoyed by his larger friend.

The redhead held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Genesis." Sephiroth grabbed the new recruits hand and received a firm shake. He witnessed a crooked smile grab the corner of the redhead's rather shapely lips. "I'm the gayest gay who ever gayed."

Sephiroth stopped shaking his hand but didn't let go. He didn't know how to respond to that. It was most certainly not something that he had even had anyone introduce themselves as before.

Angeal groaned and quickly grabbed the redhead and quickly dragged Genesis off.

"That was totally inappropriate!" Hojo snapped beside him as he did straightened out his hunched back and pushed is glasses up on his face.

Sephiroth watched as Angeal dragged Genesis out of the room.

"He should be thrown out of SOLDIER for such things," Hojo said as he pulled out his phone and began to type madly.

Sephiroth found himself smiling as he went to go through more introductions and his thoughts kept returning to Genesis. It was the first time that he liked anyone at the first introduction. He would have to hunt him down after he was done with the public show so he could find out more about him.

* * *

"He introduced himself to me as "the gayest gay who ever gayed." I like him already." Full inspirational text.

For BritishMindSlave birthday. My loyal DA TFLN readers! Enjoy!


	7. Hypothetically

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues  
(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T  
BETA: Nope…  
Cue: "Hypothetically, how much legal trouble …"  
Warning: Genesis is causing trouble again.  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Genesis, Dark Nation, and Angeal.  
POV: Genesis

* * *

**HYPOTHETICALLY**

* * *

The dog was bigger than he thought it was supposed to be and the kennel that he had in the apartment was not big enough so he ended up putting the monster in the closet. It was not impressed and Genesis had the bite marks to prove how unimpressed it was. He could see the large black paws trying to claw their way out from other the door and there was a large amount of very loud and angry growling.

"So do you happen to know where I placed the Stop Materia?"

Genesis heard Angeal on the other side of the phone shuffling things around him, "Why are you phoning me about this? I don't know where you put your stuff!" He sounded a little annoyed.

"You cleaned up the place and I can't find anything," Genesis whined. He could never find things after Angeal went on a cleaning spree.

The dog behind the door tore off a chunk off the bottom and the nose of the monster pushed its way through. It gave a snarl and snapped as it pulled back and the large paw emerged from the door and began the clawing anew.

"What's that sound?" Angeal asked.

"Nothing," Genesis said in return but in his minds eye could see Angeal stopping what he was doing and furrowing his brow.

"Then why do you need a Stop?" Angeal asked

Genesis rubbed his arm at the bite that Dark Nation gave him. "I just need to level it up, is all. It's weak."

"What did you do?" Angeal sighed into the phone.

"Nothing. Do you have a Slow or a Sleep in your stash? That will work just as well," Genesis said.

This was all supposed to be quite simple. It was just to teach that Brat Rufus about respecting him and calling his coat 'a fashion disaster' when he was wearing white after Labour Day. It was like the pot calling the kettle black!

Dark Nation tore off another piece of wood at that moment and the large snout came out of the hole again and its large mouth opened as if it were trying to make the whole larger.

Angeal tone hardened, "Whatever you did you better not be doing anything that destroys the apartment or hurting Zack!"

"I'm not up to anything bad!" he yelled into the phone. "Please, Angeal, the materia."

After a moment Angeal responded, "I placed the box on top of the fridge. There is a Sleep that you can use."

Genesis ran into the kitchen and fetched the box off the top of the fridge and ran back into the living room to inspect what further damage was being done by the unassuming pet of the President's son.

"Thanks Angeal. You are the best, you know that right." Genesis said as he looked at the new damage that the monster was doing. A large paw and leg was able to get all the way through the whole. The claws were now catching on the carpet and tearing it.

"What are you using it for?" Angeal asked as Genesis prepared to cast the spell as he equipped it in his bangle.

"Just practice," Genesis said as he felt the warmth of the magic start to work and sent it towards the monster in his closet. Dark Nation had a paw and its nose out the door and one of its white eyes was trained on them. It let out a low growl.

"Genesis," Angeal said in a tone that made Genesis roll his eyes. "What was that sound?"

"Nothing," Genesis said as the spell was finally cast. The Guard Hound finally succumbed to the spell and it collapsed down and went to sleep.

"You are never up to nothing," Angeal sounded very annoyed and Genesis cringed. When Angeal saw the destruction that was caused by the pet, he was going to be so much trouble.

He was going to be in even more trouble if they find out that it was him that took it.

"So, Angeal," he said as he switched his phone to the other ear. "I got a hypothetical question for you."

He was greeted by silence on the other end of the phone. "Angeal?"

"I'm waiting," Angeal said. He sounded like he was speaking through clenched teeth. "What is your 'hypothetical' question?"

"How much trouble do you think a person would get into for stealing someone's dog? Hypothetically, of course," he said as he looked over to the large snout and paw sitting outside the closet door. He didn't know how he was going to deal with this creature now but at least he had a Sleep spell ready to go now.

He heard the sound of something crashing in his ear. "Angeal?" he yelled into the phone, a little alarmed by the sound.

Then he heard an angry voice on the other end of the phone. "If you are the one that took Dark Nation and made me have to run around the building looking for an annoying pet, I am going to be so mad at you."

"I wouldn't do such a thing! It was just hypothetical," Genesis lied. He was going to have to figure out a way to fix all this before Angeal got home.

"You better be or I will just let the Turks deal with you," Angeal said and then the phone disconnected.

Genesis sighed and threw the phone on a nearby chair and looked at the sleeping monster. It almost looked peaceful like that. It was too bad that he had to shave the monster and dye its tentacle green before he was going to return it to the fashion disaster Rufus. Then he would have to explain the apartment disaster without Angeal finding out that he had taken Dark Nation.

It would be well worth the anger from Angeal though. No one insulted his fashion sense.

* * *

"Hypothetically, how much legal trouble do you think i will be in for stealing someone's dog?." Full inspirational text.

For Goddess-of-BUTTSECKS birthday. A loyal DA TFLN readers! Enjoy!


	8. Injury to Insult

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues  
(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: "…**I got cut off…"**  
Warning: nothing other than Reno not being able to drink.  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Reno, Rude, Cissnei and Tseng  
POV: Rude

* * *

**INJURY FOR INSULT**

* * *

Reno was pouting. He was the only one at the bar that wasn't drinking. All he was allowed was a glass of water which the bartender was at least nice enough to serve it with a wedge of lemon in it.

Rude had wandered in later and had missed the reason why Reno wasn't allowed to drink, but Tseng was looking rather upset at the redhead. It could have been anything with Reno as he knew from his history. Rude knew that it was quite a feat to get Tseng to react with actual punishment, and not allowing Reno to drink was a rather harsh one.

Tseng was talking with Veld and Reeve who were sitting at a round table with some expensive-looking alcohol and cigars. He just nodded towards his bosses and then proceeded to walk up to the bar where the bartender passed him a beer without asking which brand Rude wanted. They all came here often enough that the bartenders knew what he drank.

He noticed that Cissnei was talking with Two Gun and another younger blond Turk that he didn't know. Normally, he would have joined the ladies and let his partner sulk in silence but he was looking miserable and there seemed to be a bruise on one of his cheeks that looked remarkably like a hand print.

He sat beside Reno with his beer and took a big drink. Reno looked at the bottle as if he was dying of thirst. The bartender topped off Reno's glass of water and gave him a slice of lime to go with his lemon.

"What did you do?" Rude asked.

"Yo, why's it always something that I did!" Reno blurted. "I don't always fuck things up an' shit!"

Rude took another drink and waited for a coherent answer to come out of the redhead.

"Okay! I mean, it wasn't like she didn't deserve it or anythin'," Reno snapped and grabbed his ice water and glared over at Tseng. "Selfish bastard," he muttered under his breath.

Rude gave out a sigh and looked directly at his partner.

"Fuck, man! I got cut off for callin' the flower girl a slut!" He slammed his ice water down on the counter and growled. "Wanna bail? I don't wanna hang out here with that 'ole hypocrite over there."

Rude examined the bruise on Reno's face for a moment. Tseng was not the type of man to slap but the imprint on Reno's face was most certainly from one.

"She's stronger than she looks, yo," Reno said as he rubbed the bruise. "This was jus' injury for the insult."

Rude smirked and shook his head. He didn't think he needed to say that wasn't how the saying went for most people.

* * *

"I got cut off for calling the flower girl a slut. What are you doing?" Full inspirational text.


	9. Personality

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues  
(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: M  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: "…**The more I hate his personality …"**  
Warning: Genesis is bitchy and Angeal has to endure… again! Oh, and bad language too!  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Angeal, Sephiroth and Genesis  
POV: Angeal

* * *

**PERSONALITY**

* * *

Angeal groaned as Genesis slammed another cupboard door.

"… and then he had the nerve – the nerve- to call me a diva in front of the other troopers! Can you believe it! A diva! He stood right there and did that thing with his hair. You know, when it flips it over his shoulder, and he had that stupid smug grin and called me a diva …"

Angeal had been listening to Genesis rant for an hour already about what a jerk, bastard, asshole and fucktard Sephiroth was. It was the third ranting triad that he had this week, and it was the same variation on things that he always said.

"… you know that he has been eyeing that young new recruit right in front of me. The audacity of the man! He could at least wait until I am not standing right in front of him. I at least give him that courtesy! He even pinched Lazard's ass while he was there. He could stop his ladder-climbing for just …"

Angeal watched Genesis pace back and forth in the kitchen as furious as he had ever seen him. He was about to speak when Genesis' phone rang. He looked down at it angrily. "Well, if it isn't the fucktard now," Genesis said as he answered the phone.

Angeal just sighed and decided to go back to his book. At least Genesis could yell at Sephiroth over the phone now instead of ranting at him.

The sharp words quickly softened and Angeal had to look over at his childhood friend. The anger had melted from Genesis' face and a smile that Angeal knew well enough to know that Sephiroth was most likely saying something smutty to get his attention.

"I can be there in ten." Genesis snapped his phone shut.

"You are going to see Sephiroth?" Angeal was not really surprised by Genesis' mood swings in this matter. This was a common occurrence.

"Yeah. Got to go meet him at his place," Genesis said as he started to grab his jacket.

"You just yelled about how much of a fucktard he is for the past three hours and now you are running at his beck and call." It was a common occurrence, but it didn't mean that he liked it.

Genesis shrugged his coat on. "Well, it comes down to this. The more I hate his personality, the more I love his penis."

Angeal sighed and covered his face with his hands.

"You asked. Got to go. Penis awaits!"

"You mean Sephiroth," he groaned in response.

Genesis blinked and furrowed his brow. "That's what I said."

Angeal just waved him off and forced himself to look at the book he was reading. There was no way he was going to repeat that Freudian slip.

* * *

"The more I hate his personality, the more I love his penis." Full inspirational text from TFLN website!

I wanted to name this Fucktard, but it would have been a little inappropriate… I love that word.  
And Freudian slips are fun!


	10. Introductions

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues**

**(Texts from Last Night)**

**

* * *

**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: "**Would it be inappropriate to describe you …"**  
Warning: Reno doesn't have a comment filter  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Shin-Ra executive and Turks  
POV: Tseng.

* * *

**INTRODUCTIONS**

* * *

Tseng still did not like that he was the one that was introducing the new recruit to the Shin-Ra executives and the other members of the Turks. Reno had cleaned up reasonably well, but he still looked rumpled and his red hair was way too unruly for his liking. He smelled of cheap cigarettes and bad cologne that was failing to cover up the smell.

Reno was chewing some gum and snapping it as he walked. Tseng had to refrain himself from smacking the back of the man's head to get him to spit it out. The day had been going reasonably well as he introduced Reno to the fellow Turk members and he seemed to get along with them well enough for the first go around. He didn't see any immediate conflicts there.

He was more worried about the executive introductions. Reeve was in his office and thankfully he didn't have any of his toys around him today, so that went smoothly. Reeve even seemed to like Reno. He introduced him to Heidegger, Palmer and a few others that he would be guarding as time went on. Tseng was starting to relax and think that Veld had made the right decision about Reno after all.

He did seem quite adaptable after all and even his accent seemed to shift with whom he was talking to.

"And this is Scarlet, head of the Weapons Development Department," Tseng said as he introduced the blond executive.

She looked down her nose at them, as she usually did. The woman did truly believe that machines were the best way to go when it came to dealing with warfare and he had heard the rumours that she preferred them in every which way, but he wouldn't say that out loud to anyone.

Unfortunately, Reno was looking at her ample cleavage instead of her eyes.

"Up here," she said and pressed a finger under his chin to lift his eyes up to meet hers. She didn't seem offended yet and had a smile on her face. "What's your name again? Reno?"

"Yep," Reno said and gave a crooked grin.

"I believe I would describe you as an uncouth street rat, and you smell like one too," she said in a sickly sweet voice that made Tseng stand straight and desperately find a way to recover the situation without any further damage.

Reno continued to smile. "Well, that's one way to describe me," Reno said and Tseng saw his aqua eyes go back down to her boobs. "Would it be inappropriate to describe ya with the phrase, 'bigass titties'?"

Tseng instinctively took a step back to get out of her range. He knew how quick she was to slap. The sound echoed through the halls. She was known to slap hard and from the imprint and smile that Reno wore on his face, he was certain that this was not the first or the last time he had this happen to him.

"Take this uncouth moron out of my sight!" She snarled and turned on her impossibly high heel and left the room.

Tseng sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I would refrain from saying such comments."

"Yo, was I wrong or somethin'?" Reno rubbed his cheek as he watched her storm off.

Tseng decided that there was not going to be any more introductions for the day.

* * *

**"Would it be inappropriate to describe you with the phrase "bigass titties"?" Full inspirational text from the TFLN website**


	11. Hostage

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues  
(Texts from Last Night)**

* * *

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: "…**held hostage kind of way.**"  
Warning: Poor Cloud  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Angeal, Cloud, Zack and Genesis  
POV: Zack

* * *

**HOSTAGE**

* * *

Cloud looked nervous and a little jumpy as he walked out of the elevator, and Zack was curious as to why. His clothes were rumpled and had a slept-in look to them. He was more curious as to what he was doing getting off the elevator that was attached to the SOLDIER sleeping quarters - particularly the First Class floor.

"Cloud?"

The young blond boy jumped and turned his way, his breathing increasing as he put his hand to his chest and took a defensive stance. But that quickly melted when he saw him.

"Oh, Zack," He seemed relieved. "Did you just get back?"

"Yeah. Want to go for breakfast before I crash?" Zack asked and saw the nervous twitch of his blue eyes. "We can go to Beaks! Today is the day that they put carob nuts on the pancakes!"

Cloud smiled and nodded as if he were eager to get away.

Cloud kept looking over his shoulder and seemed abnormally skittish as they walked to the restaurant. He was very curious as to what caused him to be like this.

Zack ordered for them. Cloud really did have to eat more; he was way too skinny for his own good as they sat in a booth in the corner.

"So," Zack said after he got a mouthful of pancakes, "where were you last night?" He pointed the fork at his young friend and saw his cheeks flare red as he did so. Cloud seemed to sink in his chair and become smaller.

"Nowhere."

"Cloud?"

Cloud chewed his lip and twisted in his chair. "It was weird, okay? I don't want to talk about it."

Zack took another forkful of his breakfast. "It's okay. I deal with a lot of weird stuff. It's always best to get things out in the open."

Cloud seemed to contemplate it as he picked at the food in front of him. Zack was patient. "You won't tell anyone else, will you?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Zack said and traced a cross with his finger over his chest.

"Well, I was training yesterday and Genesis showed up," Cloud said. "He was a little weird and I ignored him as best as I could. I didn't want a repeat of the materia training incident."

Zack refrained from laughing at that and kept his face as serious as possible as he looked to Cloud to continue.

"He was getting weird again when Angeal arrived." Cloud stopped talking and flushed harder.

Zack was dying to know but knew from experience that sometimes it was best just to let Cloud talk instead of bombarding him questions.

"We trained together and we had dinner again with Genesis. Genesis … well, he was flirting a bit, but Angeal stepped in. He said that he had to protect me from being corrupted. He wasn't going to fail me like he did you, or something like that."

Zack watched Cloud stir the carob nuts and syrup mixture on his plate. "I missed curfew because of the meal and he offered me a couch, but with Genesis there he said it would be safer to sleep in his room."

Zack knew his eyes were getting large and the fork fell from his hand. He was pretty sure his jaw was unhinged as well. Angeal never hit on other men, at least as far as he knew, and then he goes after Cloud. This was mind-blowing.

"What happened?" He gasped and closed his mouth, as he couldn't help but ask the question.

"Nothing!" Cloud quickly said. "He just held me the entire night. Not an endearing kind of way. Like kidnapping or held hostage kind of way." Cloud looked extremely uncomfortable and he sank further into the booths cushions. "The only reason I got out of there this morning was because he had to go to the bathroom, and so I bailed."

Zack blinked and was trying to picture it.

"Don't tell anyone, please," Cloud pleaded. "It's so embarrassing."

"This was Angeal?" Zack said and Cloud quickly shushed him as his voice was too loud.

Zack's phone started to ring and he answered it without even looking at the call display. "Zack here," he answered and was quite alarmed at the rush of words from a very flustered-sounding Angeal. "Easy, whoa, he's right here. No. He's fine. We're just having … No. Genesis isn't here. It just me and him. Okay. I'll keep an eye out." He shut his phone and sighed.

He looked over at the very upset-looking and nervous blond. "It's all right. He was just making sure that Genesis hadn't swiped you."

Cloud groaned and sank further and looked as if he was on the verge of slipping under the table as he covered his face with his hands.

"You shouldn't really worry," Zack said as he gathered his fork and took another bite of his breakfast. "Genesis can be really gentle."

He had to check under the table for his young friend after he said that.

* * *

"**He held me the entire night. Not endearing kind of way. Like kidnapping or held hostage kind of way." Full inspirational text from TFLN website.**

**I had to put a little something up today! Just thank you all for your support and all that over my crazy writing and prompts! Muah!**


	12. Steering Wheel

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues  
(Texts from Last Night)**

* * *

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: "…Fuck."  
Warning: Swearing and Reno  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Reno, Rude and Tseng.  
POV: Rude

* * *

**STEERING WHEEL**

* * *

It was an odd message to get from Tseng, but Rude listened to the hard, curt words over the phone.

"When he calls you, do not help him," was all that Tseng had said.

He knew that Tseng had been mad at Reno lately. He knew it was about the last six cars that were destroyed. Their last meeting together, Tseng had threatened Reno that if he destroyed one more car, he was going to make sure that he found a way to ensure that another one would not meet the same fate.

Then Reno destroyed another car.

He was curious as to what Tseng planned to do with Reno.

Reno was supposed to be on a mission, and Rude knew there was another car involved. He waited for the inevitable phone call or text from his partner.

It took only two hours from Tseng's warning call to get the first message flashing across the screen of his phone from Reno.

'Fuck'

He waited for more and ordered a beer. His work was done for the day and there was no way that he was going to do anything to anger Tseng in any way. He was often amazed that Reno was still alive.

'Handcuffed. To. Steering. Wheel.'

He blinked at the message and contemplated it for a moment. Cuffs had never been an issue for Reno before. He wondered if they were specially made by Tseng so that he couldn't get out of them.

The phone rang and it was Reno trying to get a hold of him. He shut off the ringer and watched the phone vibrate across the bar as Reno repeatedly tried to call. He ordered another beer as the ringer tone changed.

He checked his message again.

'I. Need. Boltcutters!'

Rude let out a deep sigh as he finished off the last of his beer. He would have to ask Tseng where he got those cuffs made. If Reno couldn't get out of them, they must have been good and would come in handy with his troublesome partner in the future.

The phone continued to dance across the bar as he ordered another beer.

* * *

"Handcuffed. To. Steering. Wheel. Fuck." Full Inspirational text from the TFLN website!


	13. Interview

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues  
(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: "…**good luck with your interview"**  
Warning: Sigh… mothers so mean well.  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Cloud and his mother  
POV: Cloud

* * *

**INTERVIEW**

* * *

Cloud had been preparing for this since he first saw the poster of Sephiroth gracing the walls of the train station. He had been planning for the day where he was going to enter the ranks of SOLDIER and he wanted to prove himself to all the people in the town.

He was going to fight along side of Sephiorth and become a hero.

He still had to grow a bit and he knew that he wasn't strong enough yet, but he knew he could do it. It was all that he thought about and prepared for. Tifa had seemed impressed with him and he had been thrilled when she had showed up on the water tower and had talked with him. He felt a little silly making those grand promises but he was going to do it and show everyone in town that he wasn't a screw up and that he wasn't a nobody.

He straightened his shirt and made sure that his shoes were not scuffed. His mom had scrounged up enough money to buy him some clothes that didn't look to worn out and he hoped that he didn't look to much like a hillbilly in them.

He tried to smooth out his wild hair and knew that it would never hold. NO matter how hard he tried, his hair still went wild and all over the place.

"You look fine, dear."

He smiled at his mother.

"Thanks, mom."

She walked up to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then started to adjust his collar. "Good luck with your interview. Just show them your confidence." She said and smoothed her hands over his shoulders, "and don't make that sucking snot noise. Really, don't."

Cloud slumped slightly at his mother's words and tried not to sigh. She gave him a small pat on the shoulder. "Now, I will be praying for you. I love you."

She opened the door for him and he slunk out. Cloud was trying to figure out what sucking snot noise that she was talking about. He didn't remember making such a noise. He became all worried that he was going to fail the interview because of some odd noises that he could possibly make.

* * *

"**good luck with ur interview. Just show them your confidence and don't make that sucking snot noise. Really don't. Praying for you, love mom" Sigh, mothers…. Full inspirational text from the TFLN website.**


	14. Inconvenience

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues  
(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T  
BETA: Myself, so it is flawed.  
Cue: "Clothes are …"  
Warning: NUDITY OF ONE CHARACTER.

Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal.

POV: Angeal

* * *

**INCONVENIENCE**

* * *

Angeal was looking forward to a nice quiet evening. Genesis and Sephiroth had promised to cook him a nice meal and behave to make up for all the trouble they had been causing him lately.

Genesis agreed to make some of the pie from the apples he got delivered from home. Sephiroth said that he would have some roast chicken and potatoes delivered.

And the best thing of all was they promised to behave.

They had been good all day. They went through a meeting where they sat, listened and actually gave advice that didn't involve anyone sticking something inappropriate in an even more inappropriate place. They didn't grope each other when they got in the elevator, they completed paperwork without setting it on fire, and they didn't even leer at the students when they were observing the cadets training.

He knew that was a test of their stamina. Young Cloud was in the class and he was well aware that Genesis liked to get the boy's attention on a regular basis.

He was almost proud when they watched the class, gave the cadets good advice and didn't slap anyone's ass.

Angeal didn't think he had ever been so relaxed after a day around the two and wished it could always be like this.

He carried the bottle of wine that he picked up for the evening as he walked down the hall to Sephiroth's apartment. He was looking forward to more of the civil behaviour from his friends for a change.

The wonderful scent of fresh apple pie and roasted chicken greeted him as he approached the door. It reminded him of home.

He knocked on the door but didn't wait for an answer before he walked in. He smiled as he saw Genesis leaning over the island and looking into the kitchen. Genesis turned and gave him a large smile.

"I brought wine," Angeal said as he walked forward. "Where's Sephiroth?"

"Here." Sephiroth rose from behind the counter. Angeal observed him lifting a casserole dish, and see the pie already cooling on the counter. "You arrived just in time."

Sephiroth stepped around the counter and moved to the table to place it the chicken with the other food that was already prepared. "I just warmed up the chicken; the rest is all ready to go."

Angeal wished that Sephiroth had stayed behind the counter.

He had forgotten one important thing about when Sephiroth was in his own apartment. He seldom visited it for that reason.

Angeal froze in spot and covered his eyes. He heard Genesis suppress a laugh and then felt him wrap his arms around him to encourage him to move forward. "You can't expect him to change how he behaves in his own apartment."

"I thought he would at least still have his pants on," Angeal said as he kept his eyes covered and allowed Genesis to lead him.

He heard Sephiroth make a scoffing sound and say, "Clothes are such an inconvenience."

Genesis didn't bother to stifle his laughter any longer. "You can open your eyes now." Angeal did and was grateful that Sephiroth was sitting and he no longer had an unwanted view.

He placed the bottle on the table as Genesis slid beside Sephiroth and reached his hand, not to subtly, under the table.

"Where's the bottle opener?"

* * *

"Clothes are such an inconvenience." Full inspirational text from the Text from Last Night website.

kx241's birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY…

Sephiroth and Genesis behaved so good during the day! Angeal should cut them a little slack when they cooked him a nice meal, don't you think. There is a reason that Sephiroth never wears a shirt and that is because clothes are such an inconvenience for the guy.

That is all…

Moving along now.


	15. Chocobo 2

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues  
(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T  
BETA: BeruthielsCat  
Cue: ""my head looks like a …"  
Warning: Hair jokes…  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Zack, Cloud and Angeal.  
POV: Angeal

* * *

**CHOCOBO 2**

* * *

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"There is nothing wrong with it!"

"How can you deny it?"

"Because it doesn't!"

"Does too!"

Angeal looked over at Zack and Cloud, who were _supposed_ to be getting ready. All were going to the concert together since Zack had begged him to get another ticket for Cloud.

Genesis was more than eager to pull whatever strings he had to get Cloud the ticket, even after promising he wouldn't grope the boy at any time during the evening. They were dressed in semi-formal clothes; simple black slacks and shiny shoes. Zack's shirt was a light green button up and Cloud's was dark blue. Zack already had his tie loosened around his throat but Cloud had his snug and worn properly.

"Totally does!" Zack said and reached up to run his hand through Cloud's hair.

"My hair does inot/i look like a chocobo crest!" Cloud said. He swatted at Zack then grabbed a brush and tried to tame his hair back down.

"Does too!" Zack chortled again.

"Well, then yours look like a – a…_Bandersnatch's mane!_" Cloud pouted and threw his brush at him. Zack ducked and laughed.

Angeal smiled as he caught the brush and the two boys turned to him as he cleared his throat.

"Are you two done?" he asked patiently.

"My hair does _not_ look like a chocobo crest!" Cloud repeated and crossed his arms.

Angeal raised an eyebrow and tried to suppress a smile. He had to admit that the boy's unruly yellow hair idid/i look rather like a chocobo's crest. The deepening of Cloud's scowl told Angeal he was not fooling the boy.

"See? Even Angeal thinks so!" Zack replied with a smug smile.

Cloud wrinkled his nose and his frown deepened. "My hair is just … _unruly_."

Angeal put the brush on the counter. "No more so than Zack's." He reached up and ruffled his young student's hair in a similar manner as he had done with Cloud's. "Your hair _does _look like a bandersnatch's."

That seemed to lessen the scowl on the young blond's face.

"You both look fine," Angeal said. From past experience, he knew that both of their hairstyles would be back in their natural spiky state in about an hour, no matter how much spray or mousse they used.

Angeal looked at his watch. "We'd better get going. Sephiroth and Genesis are getting the car and we don't dare leave them alone for two long or we will have an entire zoo going to the concert with us."

* * *

"my head looks like a cockatoo / mine looks like a lions mane...looks like the entire zoo is going to prom" Full inspirational text from the Text from Last Night website. Obviously warped to fit the Final Fantasy world and this scene…. I am a little off kilter lately.

Birthday Present Number 2… Love you Ziggy.


	16. Abbreviate

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues  
(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T  
BETA: BeruthielsCat  
Cue: "My professor really needs to stop abbreviating …"  
Warning: Abbreviations can mean anything.  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Zack, Cloud and Angeal. O.O'  
POV: Angeal

* * *

**ABBREVIATE**

* * *

Angeal liked days like these. Sephiroth and Genesis were out of town, so there was no chaos to interrupt his calm and it was guaranteed to remain that way without the resident corruptors. Zack was behaving well and helping Cloud with his homework in the living room.

He had cooked the two growing boys a nice meal after they had spent the afternoon sparring. Cloud even seemed much calmer as he relaxed on the couch with his books on his lap.

He was proud of both Cloud and Zack; they were progressing so quickly in their respective studies. He was sure he could request Zack to become a First Class soon and Cloud was showing great promise in all areas of his studies. He was sure to make SOLDIER within a year.

"What else do you have to finish?" he heard Zack ask from the living room.

Cloud sighed heavily and there was a thump of a book hitting the coffee table. "I got this part, but I can't remember what he asked me to do for the assignment."

"Didn't he leave a note?" Zack asked and Angeal heard the shuffling of paper. "Don't they usually write out assignment sheets?"

"Well, he did, but …" Cloud's voice trailed off as he let out another sigh. "I'm not sure what he means by this," Cloud finally said.

"Let me see," Zack said.

Angeal suddenly heard laughter erupt and the sound of something hitting the floor. He looked into the living room to see Zack as the one who had fallen to the floor. He was laughing so hard there were tears running down his cheeks.

"I don't think that's what he meant!" Cloud said from the couch, his pose defensive, and his cheeks were very pink. His legs and arms were solidly crossed and a stern, angry look was on his face. "It's not funny, Zack. "It's not my fault how he chooses to abbreviate things!" Cloud snapped at the man on the floor.

Angeal looked at Zack, who was still holding the piece of paper that had Cloud's assignment on it. Angeal bent down and tugged it from his fingers.

He read the homework sheet and let out a sigh before looking sternly back down at Zack, where he still lay on the floor. "_You_ are spending too much time with Genesis," he accused. "This means Professor Marcus wants you to study the Functional Analysis of Materia and the Trade-offs, so get your mind out of the gutter Zack," Angeal said, aiming a kick at him. "'Fun Anal Trade-off's' is a required course," he continued with disdain.

"It is when _Genesis_ teaches it," Zack howled.

Angeal continued to frown down at Zack until he stopped laughing. Cloud didn't look amused either as they watched him finally get up.

Angeal handed the paper back to Cloud. "You need to stay away from Genesis," Angeal said seriously. "And so do you." He pointed at Cloud.

"But he teaches the Functional Analysis of Materia class," Zack replied. "I have to take it from him." Zack blinked and started to giggle again.

"You're a pervert, Zack," Cloud complained.

"It's always hard in the beginning!" Zack nearly howled with laughter.

"_Zack_," Angeal adopted his best warning tone.

"Yes, Angeal?" Zack asked as he tried to suppress his giggling.

"If I hear any more tasteless jokes from you, I will kick you out for the rest of the evening," Angeal promised. He had gotten rid of the two who usually did such things to him and wasn't about to listen to it from this one.

Zack's smile grew again. "Well, then I will just have to sneak through the back door if that happens."

Cloud groaned and covered his face.

Angeal grabbed his puppy by the collar and hoisted him out into the hall before slamming the door in his face.

"Aw, come on Angeal," Zack yelled through the door. "You are being a real tight end." This was followed by more laughter from the hall.

Angeal frowned as he sat beside Cloud. "I will help you with your assignment," Angeal said ignoring the laughter from the hall.

Cloud gave him a worried look. "The Materia stuff right, not what Zack was saying?"

Angeal wondered why all the days that start off so well, always seemed to have a terrible ending.

* * *

"My professor really needs to stop abbreviating. I'll never remember what ". Trade-offs?" means when i study."

I have to stop picking on Angeal! And In-erden-dos.

Birthday Present number 1.


	17. Safety Word

**Rating**: T  
**BETA**: Ziggy Pasta…  
**Cue:** "… Safety Word"  
**Warning**: Sexual References and Yaoi. A little bit depressing.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
**Characters:** Angeal, Sephiroth and Genesis  
**POV**: Angeal

* * *

**SAFETY**

* * *

Angeal was worried about Genesis.

Genesis had not moved from his spot on the couch since he had gotten home the night before. Genesis was not one to sit still and not talk for any length of time, and it truly worried him.

Genesis had walked in, sat down on the couch, pulled his feet underneath himself and wrapped himself in the blanket. Considering that he no longer lived with Angeal, it worried him greatly.

And the most worrisome thing — he was not answering his phone. No matter how mad he was, Genesis always answered his phone, especially if it was Sephiroth.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" Angeal said as he sat beside his childhood friend. "Do you want some more tea? Or something to eat?"

Genesis shook his head and pulled the blanket tighter around himself.

"Genesis?" Angeal reached over and put his hand on Genesis' arm. "Please, tell me what's wrong. I'm worried about you."

Genesis gave out a small whimper and leaned against him. Angeal took this as a cue to pull Genesis into his arms. Angeal held him as Genesis tried to suppress his sounds of distress, and Angeal made sure that the blanket was secure around him. The last time Genesis behaved like this was when they were back home and he had a big fight with his parents.

"I don't think I can be with Sephiroth anymore," Genesis whispered.

Normally, this would have been wonderful news. The news that Angeal had been waiting to hear for a long time now, but the tone that he used told him something was seriously wrong or something really bad had happened.

They fought and broke up all the time, it was nothing unusual for them, but Genesis never behaved like this.

"And why is that?" Angeal asked and rubbed his back.

Genesis curled up against him and sniffed. "Angeal," his voice sounded like he was near tears. "He pretended not to hear me say our safety word."

Angeal gripped Genesis tighter as his heart raced. "How badly did he hurt you?" He was afraid to ask the question. Genesis buried his face in his chest and Angeal held him tighter and tried to soothe the tears that followed.

He let Genesis cry himself out before asking, "How are you feeling now?"

Genesis sniffed and in an angry tone said, "How do you think I feel?" He started to sob again and clung to him even tighter.

Angeal returned the embrace and promised him in quiet tones that he would deal with Sephiroth for him.

* * *

"he pretended not to hear me say our safety word. how do you think I feel?" Full inspirational text from TFLN website.

For :iconsekseedragoness: Birthday. Love ya babes, love ya.

OMFG, serious! I need to write a funny one now. It was supposed to be a lot more lighthearted than this…


	18. Shame

**Rating**: T  
**BETA**: Ziggy Pasta…  
**Cue:** "… I can try."  
**Warning**: Angst, Friendship.  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
**Characters**: Vincent, and Cid.  
**POV**: Cid

* * *

**SHAME**

* * *

The waterfall was beautiful.

The water was crystal-clear and nearly shone as the sun set around the waterfall over the cave. Small rainbows appeared in the air around them, showing them that the world was still behaving as though it wasn't about to end.

The crystal-clear water had a dark spot. The figure was standing under the pounding of the water, his pale face upturned and red eyes closed as he took the beating from the water.

Cid was the only one that was left that had the patience to remain watching Vincent. The others were already back in the camp and resting. He truly wondered how the man could handle the water beating down on him like that, as it had to have been cold and painful.

But after being inside the cave that was behind the waterfall and how he had looked at the woman that was encased in the crystal, the pain was evident in his voice as he whispered the name of the woman and clutched his chest with his clawed hand.

"Yah comin' out yet!" he yelled over the roar of the waterfall. The dark smudge moved and walked out of the waterfall towards him silently, despite the fact that he was sopping wet.

"What do you think that freezin' yer butt off in that there waterfall's gonna do?" Cid said.

Vincent stood in front of him, looking completely like a drowned rat. His hair was hiding half his face and his bandana that he normally wore was absent. Cid wondered if the waterfall took it away, but Vincent didn't seem to notice yet. His red eyes blinked slowly at him.

"I wanted to hear her voice again," Vincent whispered and his voice was nearly torn away by the waterfall.

Cid rolled his eyes. "So, looking like a drowned rat is gonna help ya?"

Vincent's eyes turned back to the waterfall. The sun was just about done setting and the waterfall was now becoming dark and more ominous. "I," Vincent sighed and ran his clawed hand through his hair, "I have done nothing but cause shame to those I knew in the past."

"Damn it, man," Cid said and shook his head, "You can't wash away shame."

A wry smile touched the gunman's lips. "I can try," Vincent whispered as he started to walk back to the waterfall and went to stand underneath the now dark water, where he then disappeared.

Cid grunted and sat on the ground, and waited for him to come out again.

* * *

"you can't wash away shame./ I can try."

For :iconfrizzycrls: Birthday. Angsty Vincent.

I will try to find a TFLN that will work with demons for you. I am really in an angsty kick which makes it really really hard to write fluffy stuff.


	19. Redhead

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues  
(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: "We made out for three hours…"  
Warning: Reno got his hopes up.  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Rude and Reno  
POV: Rude

* * *

**Redhead**

* * *

He raised his eyebrows at the sight of Reno sulking at the end of the bar.

Rude had left Reno alone in a corner an hour ago. He had had a small blond woman on his lap and they had been getting hot and heavy. Rude had been waved away when he had approached him. He got a thumbs up as Reno then placed a hand on the woman's ass.

He wondered what happened, but at the same time he didn't know if he really wanted to know. He sat down beside Reno and ordered a beer. Reno was nursing a beer that he was holding onto as though it were a life preserver.

"Fuck my luck," Reno cursed and then his head crashed onto the counter.

He patted his back and waited for the story.

Reno really didn't have that much luck with women. His history was absolutely horrible with them as of late. He had hoped Reno's bad luck streak was over with that blond woman. Reno wouldn't be so forgetful at work when he was getting laid regularly, but since the woman was gone, it looked as though his luck was getting even worse.

"We made-out for three," Reno tapped the bar with his beer three times, "count them — three hours, yo" Reno said as he lifted his head and looked at him with bleary eyes. He finished off the half-full bottle of beer and then ordered another before he continued.

"Then, and only then, does she tell me that she doesn't …" Reno twisted his mouth and made a strange growling sound before continuing. "Get this — she doesn't — doesn't — sleep with redheads, and then left!" He took a deep drink of his beer and slammed the bottle into the counter, causing the bartender to scowl.

Rude just shook his head and sighed. "So, you." Rude felt himself being pushed and Reno nearly toppled himself out of his own chair. "Don't ya dare say nothin' 'bout my still drinkin', yo."

Rude grabbed at Reno so that he wouldn't land on his ass and secured him back in his chair.

"Don't expect me to do your paperwork," Rude said and let go, only to watch Reno slide to the floor.

He sighed and went to pick up the drunken mess that was Reno. It was time to take him home again.

* * *

"We made out for three hours. Then she said she didn't sleep with redheads and left the party. So yes, I'm still drinking." Full inspirational text from the TFLN website.

A little less depressing than my last two TFLN's. For my Sekeedragoness again, because the last one was so damn depressing.

A little more humorous, eh? Even though it is pure poor Reno story… Again! Poor dude.


	20. Rubber Band

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues  
(Texts from Last Night)**

* * *

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: "…I wouldn't learn anything from psychology"  
Warning: Genesis did pay attention in class.  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Angeal and Genesis  
POV: Genesis

* * *

**RUBBER BAND**

* * *

Angeal was proud of Genesis. He actually was staying away from Sephiorth despite the fact that Sephiorth was nearly stalking him.

He thought his childhood friend was going to crack by now. He would watch as Genesis would give out a dramatic sigh as he would look out the window or towards Sephiroth's office. Genesis would then straighten his shoulders and seem to correct himself at those low moments.

Angeal went to the coffee shop and got him his favourite hot drink. A Banora blend coffee with some pumpkin flavouring, and some whipped cream to celebrate. It had been the longest the two had ever been broken up. It was a strangely quiet week and Angeal was enjoying the fact that he hadn't walked into either of them screwing on his desk, giving each other a blow job, or seeing Genesis spanked or rimmed. He had enough of those nightmarish images in his head and glad that it was over.

"I got us coffee," Angeal announced as he entered the office to see Genesis snap an elastic band against his cheek. "What was that about?" Angeal placed the coffee in front of Genesis.

"What?" Genesis responded as he wrapped the elastic around his wrist.

"The elastic. What is that about?"

"Oh, that!" Genesis threw himself back in his chair and put his feet up on the desk. His eyes wandered towards the door that was Sephiroth's office. "I'm trying to stop thinking of him and his amazing dick."

Angeal slumped and let out a groan. "And that has to do with the elastic in what way?"

"Every time I think about his dick, I snap myself." Genesis snapped the elastic on his wrist. "It's classic conditioning at its finest." Genesis moaned as he took a deep drink of his coffee. "Perfect."

"Is it working?"

"It's been a week, hasn't it?" Genesis smirked up at Angeal and added, "And you said I wouldn't learn anything from psychology class."

* * *

"I'm trying to stop thinking of him and his amazing dick. Every time I do I snap myself with a rubber band. classical conditioning at its finest...and you said I Wouldnt learn anything from psychology." Full inspiration text from the TFLN website.

For :icondamonwesker: BDAY Love for ya.


	21. Demons 3

** TFLN - DEMONS 3**

**Rating:** M  
**Cue**: "Look on the bright side, ..."  
**Warning**: IMPLICATIONS OF DEMON GETTING IT ON… Cid torture. Really not detailed but you may curl your nose up at this one.  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
**Characters**: Cid, Vincent and Cloud  
**POV**: Cloud

* * *

Cloud stood beside Cid who was shaking. It was his fifth cigarette and the last one that he had had in the pack. Cid had the crumpled pack in his hand and held it in a tight fist. His hazy blue eyes were glazed over and every now and then he would mutter a few curse words and adjust his stance.

"You doing okay?" Cloud finally asked.

Cid still gazed off the deck of the Highwind and over the ocean that they were currently flying over. "Jus' wasn't expectin' somethin' like that, is all." The Captain's voice was low and there was a shake to it.

"You knew that he could transform," Cloud said softly. He didn't add that he also knew that Vincent was rough in bed. They heard the sounds and had seen the cuts from Vincent's hand before on Cid. Cid always seemed proud of the injuries before today.

"Uh-huh," Cid said and shifted again. "Jus' didn't expect him to do it." Cid paused and took a couple deep, calming breaths before he continued. "Not — ya know — durin'."

Seeing Vincent's other form — Gallian — emerge out of the door of the Captain's room and effortlessly close the door behind with its large taloned hands before stalking down to his usual hiding spot in the engine room. The odd silence that came from Cid's room before the Captain walked out with bite marks on his neck that were most certainly 'not' from Vincent.

~_at least not his human form~_

"Look on the bright side of things, at least you can mark 'bestiality' off your bucket list," Cloud said and patted Cid gently on the back.

He heard Cid curse a bit as he touched him and Cloud removed his hand. He forgot that was the shoulder that 'Vincent' had bit earlier. Cid glared at him. "Wasn't even on my fuckin' list, spike-brain," he grumbled and limped back off to his cabin.

* * *

_**Full inspirational text from the "Text from Last Night" Website. "Look on the bright side, you can mark 'bestiality' off your bucket list."**_

For :iconadarkworldfantasy: for placing third in my contest that encourage the torture/pleasure of Reno. She placed third with her entry on the Pain Category.

Now sush, I know I am a sick sick person.


	22. Awkward

**TFLN FF7 -AWKWARD**

* * *

**Cue:** "Hey man sorry …  
**Warning**: Awkwarrrrrrrrrrrrrd afterwards moments,  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
**Characters:** Cloud and Barret  
**POV:** Barret.

* * *

They had all met downstairs for breakfast in the morning in the Gold Saucer. Barret could hardly look at Cloud as he sat at the end of the table buttering some toast and avoiding eye contact.

He didn't know what came over him. He knew that they drank a little bit more than they should have and had gone on the Gondola ride. It really was dumb of them to drink that much anyway. They were both high on adrenaline, booze, and the atmosphere of the place had certainly gotten the better of them both.

Barret was nervous being so close to home and knowing that he would come face to face with all the ghosts that he had left behind when he left Corel.

Everyone else was chatting and was somewhat relaxed for the stay in the strange hotel and loud resort. He chewed his lip as he looked over at Cloud again, who was also looking at him with the same anxiety.

"Might as well get this over with," he said to himself as he walked over to Cloud. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" He motioned to a quiet alcove where the others would not overhear.

Cloud nodded and stood from his chair. He looked a little nervous as they walked past one of the ghouls that worked there. Cloud turned and crossed his arms, trying not to seem uneasy, but the leader that he had become.

"What do you have to say to me?" Cloud said with a clipped tone.

Barret took a deep breath. "Hey man." He swallowed hard and refrained from reaching out to touch his shoulder. That would not be appropriate at the moment. "Sorry … Sorry I got so grabby last night," Barret said in a rush and looked away from his eyes.

He still didn't understand how they ended up making out on the ride like that. He knew that he reached out first and Cloud didn't fight him as he pulled him into his lap. It was confusing and thrilling all at the same time, as he knew that he liked women and thought Cloud did too.

He comforted himself in the fact that Cloud was a little bit on the feminine side in appearance, even though from the experience they had last night, Cloud was certainly all man.

"Don't mention it," Cloud said and reached out to pat his arm. "Seriously. Don't mention it ever … again." Cloud then turned and walked back to where everyone was waiting for them.

Barret ran his hand over his face and went back to the group. He tried to forget how his hands wandered over every part of Cloud as they rode the Gondola ride and created their own fireworks.

* * *

TFLN For FrizzyCrls for the Contest prize.

Full inspirational text from the TFLN website "Hey man sorry …I got all grabby"

Yes, I went there. Now sush, I know I am a sick sick person.


	23. Demons 2

**Demons 2**  
**Texts from Last Night **

* * *

**Rating**: T

**Cue:** "… why can't my demons just live together in peace"  
**Warning:** Drug use implication and it is not Rufus!  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
**Characters**: Vincent, Demons and Cid  
**POV:** Cid

* * *

Vincent was sitting away from the group looking through his pack. Cid was watching him for a little while now and noticed that he had been distancing himself from the group the last couple of days.

Vincent had been mumbling to himself and had been falling behind as they walked. He was acting like he had a headache, so it wasn't surprising that he didn't want to be around them.

It was also not surprising that he was not asking for help.

Cid was worried as Vincent didn't have these episodes very often, and when he did they had been brief in the past. This was the longest that he had seen one last. Cid heard the gunman gasp, so he walked over to sit beside him as he rummaged through his tattered pack.

"Hey, Vin."

Vincent didn't look up and he rubbed his forehead. "I need to be alone."

"Left ya alone for awhile now," Cid said, "I've noticed that ya look like ya've been hurtin'."

Vincent shook his head, raising his brass hand to his face. Vincent groaned and mumbled, "There is nothing that can be done for my pain."

"Quit being so damn dramatic." Cid scoffed. "We got plenty of stuff ta help ya out if ya'd quit bein' a gothic-ass an' ask."

Vincent focused on a small bag that he pulled out from his pack. It was torn and beaten up, with a battered-looking metal flask following behind. "They're ruined," Vincent said.

Cid frowned as Vincent held the items as though they were cherished. "What the fuck is that shit?"

"It helps the demons stay quiet," Vincent said as he opened the flask and tipped it over to show that it was empty. "They can get quite loud at times." Cid noticed that his hand was shaking.

"You haven't let 'em out in awhile," Cid said after a moment. "Maybe ya should."

Vincent shook his head and dipped his finger into the powder that was in the small bag and brought it to his lips, licking off the residue. There wasn't much there and it didn't seem to bring Vincent much relief. "They're fighting right now."

"What are they fighin' about?"

"Who gets to come out and who they want to kill first," Vincent said and bent over, putting his hands over his face and growled. "Why can't my demons just get along?"

Cid swallowed and patted Vincent on his back. He was tempted to ask who was first on the demon list, but picked up Vincent's empty flask instead. "I'll go fill ya up."

* * *

"My flask crushed my baggie full of aderall in my backpack, why can't my demons just live together in peace" Full inspirational Text from the TFLN website.

**:iconfrizzycrls: Birthday TFLN that was owed a long time ago. I had this half written for the longest time. I don't know why I let it sit for so long. I be a bad girl. She has a deal with angsty Vincent dealing with demons.**


	24. Pilot

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues  
****(Texts from Last Night)**

* * *

Rating: M  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: **"We can add pilot to the list of people who's lives I've changed …****  
**Warning: Genesis thinks with the wrong head… as usual.  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 fandom. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Angeal, Sephiroth, Genesis and a Pilot  
POV: Poor Angeal

* * *

**Pilot**

* * *

Angeal knew it was a bad idea to leave Genesis alone. He had been agitated by the rough- looking blond man that had been sleeping during the play, and he had grumbled the whole time that he was going to teach the "gruff son-of-a-bitch" proper respect that should be shown to the wonderful actors of the play.

The play was over and they had been on the verge of leaving when Genesis announced that he was just going to the 'powder his nose'.

That was a half hour ago.

"Should we go look for him or leave him behind?" Sephiroth asked as he rolled his shoulders and fiddle with the collar of his shirt. They were both used to waiting for Genesis. Genesis was not the type of man that liked to be rushed and if one interrupted him, it took even longer to get him going.

Angeal knew Genesis was up to something. His childhood friend had a glint in his eye and a twist to his lips as he walked down the hall.

"He shouldn't be much longer," Angeal said, even though he was tempted to leave.

"What could be taking him so long? He better not be screwing any of those actors back there or else I will tie his dick in a knot." Sephiroth growled and tugged at the buttons of his shirt impatiently.

Angeal refrained from sighing and was about to announce that he was going to go look for Genesis …

~_because he most likely was screwing one of the actors~_

… when he spotted Genesis coming around the corner.

He was missing his dinner jacket and belt. His hair was a mess, his shirt was undone, and he had a large smile on his face as he walked towards them with a wave and a swagger.

"What have you been doing?" Sephiroth said immediately. Angeal could see the anger in his face at seeing Genesis' dishevelled appearance.

Angeal hoped that they wouldn't start a fight. It had been a nice evening and for once, he would like to leave a place without having to apologize to everyone for his friends' behaviour.

"I was informing that uncouth man about his behaviour being unacceptable," Genesis said and walked up to Sephiroth, looping his arm into his. "We can add that pilot to the list of people whose lives I have changed!"

Sephiroth snorted. "So, did you re-enact the whole play for him or something?"

They had started to walk towards the door together and Angeal followed behind.

"Yep," Genesis said proudly, "with my penis!"

Angeal just about tripped over his feet as he stepped aside. He started to practice his apology speech to the theatre management as he watched Sephiroth and Genesis start to argue.

* * *

**"We can add pilot to the list of people who's lives I've changed...with my penis."**** … Full inspirational text from the TFLN website, requested by VVKiti and it is also her birthday present.**

...and please. I write this stuff for the lulz. If you don't head the warnings, respectfully please press the back button. This is what keeps me happy and sane and I don't need to know that it is 'gross', makes you 'vomit' or 'what the hell are you doing?'. You do not need to click on the review button to let me know that. Just block me, or don't read my materials.

Writers egos can be fragile at times and I am aware that some of my writing is not your "cup of tea" ... that is why you can click the little x. I am respectful to others and I would like the same treatment.

Thank you for reading the story and my little emo rant.

Good day.


	25. Cockblock

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues  
(Texts from Last Night)**

* * *

**Rating:** T  
**BETA**: Ziggy Pasta…

**For:** VVKiti – because she is helping Banjo!  
**Cue:** "And dont tell me ... "  
**Warning**: Men can be so insecure  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
**Characters**: Genesis, Angeal and Sephiroth  
**POV**: Zack

* * *

**COCKBLOCK**

* * *

Genesis was enjoying himself. The young man had his hand in his front pocket and his delicious-looking hips were swaying back and forth. The man's other hand was holding a drink and he was sipping delicately at the straw with lips coloured with shiny lip gloss. His dark eyes were fixed on his, and Genesis wanted nothing more than to take this delicious-looking young man back to the dance floor and out the back door. He had his own hand nestled on the nice firm bottom and was massaging it gently, promising the man more if he were interested.

"Ready to dance, or do you want to go to find a place that is a little quieter?" Genesis asked and firmly dug his fingers into his ass.

The boy yelped and pressed against him; Genesis could feel that he was ready to go. The hand in his pocket dug deeper inside. "Any time, SOLDIER."

Genesis was ready to dash out of there when he felt himself being ripped from the warm and eager body and pressed against a tense one. He turned his head to have his face buried into a cascade of white hair that was glowing brightly under the lights. "Sorry, kid," Sephiroth's voice growled as he grinned at the young man who was already scampering away. "I have other plans for this one."

Before Genesis could call him back, he was gone. His chance to play with a little hot boy-toy was gone. He tore Sephiroth's arm from around him and slapped his chest. "What the fuck was that about!"

Sephiroth grabbed his hand. "You were getting too comfortable with him and you're drunk. You don't make good choices when you're drunk." Sephiroth pulled him close and wrapped his arms around him. "And you are supposed to be _my_ boyfriend."

Genesis stomped on his foot, causing Sephiroth to let him go just as he had planned, and he darted off in the direction to where his night's prospect disappeared, only to run into a fleshy wall that quickly wrestled him into his arms.

"Put me down, Angeal!" he yelled as he saw that he was being taken to the exit. That was unacceptable. He wanted to party, drink and get laid and he just about had all of that.

"No. We are done for the evening — especially you," Angeal said. "It's time to go home and sober up before you and Sephiroth start a brawl." He could see Sephiroth looking angrily over at him and limping after them. His eyes were glowing even brighter than his hair in the bar lights. "You haven't been acting honourable at all this evening."

Genesis didn't bothering refraining from rolling his eyes in his head. "Please. Don't start with that. I was having fun and don't you dare say that it is his job to cockblock me just because he's my boyfriend. If he would give me his cock, I wouldn't be looking for a substitute."

Angeal had enough of the conversation, he threw Genesis over his shoulder and charged out of the bar, having to hear Genesis yelling at Sephiroth about ruining his sexy night plans and hearing Sephiroth curse at him about being a tramp.

* * *

Full Inspirational text from the Text from Last Night Website "And dont tell me its his job to cockblock me just because he's my boyfriend." This is for VVkiti who generously donated to help save Banjo... who is Banjo? Banjo is my dear Ziggy's dog. If you follow me on My Deviant Art Page there is more information there.


	26. Nipples

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues  
(Texts from Last Night)**

* * *

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta  
For: Xiaa

Cue: "Would it be sharing too much to tell you..."  
Warning: Genesis. Mention of bedtime activities. Sephiroth. Poor Angeal. Yaoi.  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis  
POV: Angeal

* * *

**Nipples**

* * *

It was another Monday morning. Being late for another meeting was not something that Angeal wanted to do. Raising his hand to his forehead, Angeal looked over to Genesis as he stood at the top of the stairs, standing there with his arms crossed.

"What is the problem now?" Angeal said as he looked at his watch. "We are going to be late again if you keep this up."

Rolling his blue eyes, Genesis twisted away from him and looked at his feet. "I had a rough night is all and I don't want to do stairs."

~_a rough night~_

Angeal had heard all about it as he was in the room over. He didn't want to remember any of the sounds which he had heard. He had little sleep because of Sephiroth and Genesis' sex games which involved a lot of yelling, screaming, banging against the wall and breaking of furniture.

They didn't even save him any bacon at breakfast.

"You have to go down the stairs to get to the meeting. Reeve promised cookies and if we don't arrive on time, Zack will have eaten them all." Angeal crossed his arms and tilted his head. "So, tell me why you don't want to come down the stairs. Is your ass too sore?"

That was his usual excuse, after all.

Genesis let out a dramatic sigh. "Would it be sharing too much to tell you that my nipples hurt so much that I couldn't comfortably go down the stairs?" He put his hands on his chest and hissed, and went back to crossing his arms, well below his nipple level.

Taking a few moments to assess the information with a raised eyebrow, Angeal walked back up the stairs behind Genesis. He saw a rush of relief cross the other man's face as he put his hand on his shoulders and turned him to face the stairs. "Angeal, what are you doing?" Genesis whispered as Angeal firmly gripped his shoulders and then pushed.

"Doing what has to be done." Genesis always needed a push from time to time.

* * *

Full Inspirational text from the Text from Last Night Website

**"Would it be sharing too much to tell you that my nipples hurt so much that I couldn't comfortably go down the stairs?**

LONG TIME NO READ PEEPS! A TLFN FOR XIAA! ENJOY YOU WONDERFUL ARTIST FOR DRAWING A WONDERFUL MONSTER FOR MY MONSTER!


	27. Ginger

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues  
(Texts from Last Night)**

* * *

**Rating:** T ... leaning towards M  
**BETA:** Ziggy Pasta…  
**For:** K-Koji  
**Cue**: "I wonder..."  
**Warning:** Violence. Yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
**Characters:** Yazoo, Reno and Rude.  
**POV:** Reno

* * *

**Ginger**

* * *

Reno had his EMR ready to strike the lithe figure in front of him. The smirk on the thin face was infuriating and he wanted to smack it off of him. Hearing Rude crash into the wall with a heavy grunt made him turn, and the thin Sephiroth left-over was at his back. His rod crashed to the floor as his wrist was grabbed and twisted behind his back.

The surprisingly strong hand wrapped against his throat and pulled him into the chest of his attacker. The creaking leather and the smell of vanilla and roses were familiar and old memories of Sephiroth crept into the front of his mind. "Feisty," the voice hissed in his ear as his hair was pulled back.

"One of my best traits," Reno growled as he struggled to get a better stance and throw off the intruder. The freak had an incredibly good grip and pulled his hair harder, forcing him to arch his head back, nearly lifting him off his feet. His other arm was firmly wrapped around his waist and had his pinned his arm so that he had very little movement.

~_fuckin' freak of nature!~_

He felt himself being dragged as he tried to dig his feet into the floor but his shoes slipped on the hardwood floor.

~_damn Rufus and his chair!~_

"I can see that," Yazoo whispered and suddenly he felt something warm and wet start along his jaw line and move up to his ear. It caused him to stiffen and try to move away from the offending tongue which was not welcome against his skin. "I wonder what gingers are like in bed." His voice was a whisper as he felt teeth rasp against his ear. "Are you as awkward as your hair or just as unique as it?"

Reno gasped, unfroze and threw his head back, connecting with what felt like a nose. Before he could rejoice in the small victory a hand hit the center of his back, sending him flying against the wall. Reno quickly turned around to face the attacker. "I'm not gay!" he yelled.

Yazoo rolled his eyes and put a hand to his lips. "Sure. Like I believe that," and said, then raised his gun. Reno saw stars and he crashed into the floor from an unseen blow to the back of his head.

* * *

Full Inspirational text from the Text from Last Night website.

_**I wonder what gingers are like in bed...as awkward as their hair or just as unique as it...?**_

Sorry for the delay... Hope you like it Koji.


	28. Kegels

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues  
(Texts from Last Night)**

* * *

**Rating:** T  
**BETA:** Ziggy Pasta…

**For:** No one... I found it and thought that I should pick on Reno again.  
**Cue:** "I just sit in the cubicle for 8 hours ...  
**Warning**: Men can be so insecure  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
**Characters:** Reno, Cissnei and Rude  
**POV**: Reno

* * *

**KEGLES**

* * *

Reno hated doing paperwork. It was the most painful thing in the world. He would rather be shot, stripped and beaten than deal with having to worry about stuff like grammar and punctuation and how the executives wanted the reports worded.

Rude was better at that stuff but he refused to do his work for him or even review his work anymore. He sat at his desk typing at his computer ... ignoring him.

He hit his head against the desk a few times and tried to figure out what Tseng wanted in this stupid report. He had already been trapped in the office for a couple days and it was starting to kill him. He swore that his ass was spreading from sitting for so long.

"I don't know if that will finally knock some sense into you but you should hit harder."

He looked up to see Cissnei holding a stack of papers to her chest and smirking down at him. "I know you're used ta mindless paperwork, Sissy, but some of us are used to actual simulation to make it through the day, yo," Reno said. He rested on his elbows and stared at her. "How do ya handle reading and dealing with these papers all day, anyways?" Reno put his hands in his hair and tugged at it. "My head is going to explode all over the place, yo."

She tilted her head and shrugged. "It has to be done. I just sit in my cubicle for eight hours and do keagles all day." She slowly walked around Rude's desk, her hand trailing over his shoulder before she left to go file the papers that were pressed against her chest.

Reno finally picked his jaw off his desk and looked at Rude. He watched his normally unflustered partner loosen his tie and adjust his glasses before turning his attention back to the computer screen.

Reno raised an eyebrow. "Have you tried out her kegels?"

Reno ducked as a stapler was thrown at his head. Rude's aim may have been good, but Reno was quick.

* * *

Full Inspirational text from the Text from Last Night Website "I just sit in the cubicle for 8 hours and do keagles."


	29. Godzilla

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues  
(Texts from Last Night)**

* * *

**Rating**: T  
**BETA:** Ziggy Pasta…  
**For:** FunkySockzLover because she won third place in the HBI contest that I ran.  
**Cue:** "They had a shouting match... "  
**Warning**: Silliness. Drugs.  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
**Characters:** Cloud, Zack, Kunsel, and Cissnei  
**POV:** Kunsel

* * *

**Godzilla**

* * *

A large bowl of popcorn, an extra-large bottle of power mako drink, and a bag of licorice was all that Kunsel needed for his viewing pleasure. He made himself comfortable in his reclining chair and turned up the volume. The monitors displayed images of Zack and Cloud yelling at each other and bashing the keys on a laptop.

He was able to see what was going on in Zack's apartment because of his well-honed information-seeking skills. He had made some deals to gain access into the surveillance system, as well as the one that wasn't supposed to exist.

It was always an entertaining way to spend a Friday night around Shin-Ra.

He thought he had seen everything with all the regular level of crazy that was persistent around Shin-Ra, but he could always count on Zack to do new things to add to his list of amusement. He was very amused that Zack was searching on Moogle. Today was actually pretty tame in comparison to past searches, but it was still strange. Different pictures of Godzilla showed up on the monitor, which resulted in a very strange, but humorous conversation.

"He can shoot lasers out of his eyes!" Zack yelled.

"Nuh-uh! It's his mouth! Rawr!" Cloud said and tried to loom over Zack, but ended up falling in his lap instead as his feet seemed to give out on him. Kunsel snorted as he made sure he was recording the antics of the two. This was not uncommon behaviour for Zack, as he was always getting into something. Cloud was always pulling Zack out of the flames, and not usually falling in with him.

But today, both of them had gotten into something. If they had picked it up anywhere else, it would have been safe. They should have know better than to take anything from Rufus' desk. They didn't even wonder why the Vice President would have Pixie Sticks on his desk.

"What if he shot a laser out of his butt?" Zack asked as he leaned over Cloud and tapped frantically on the laptop.

"Those would be booster rockets," Cloud said as he struggled to get out of Zack's lap, but ended up falling onto the floor in a lump. "But I don't remember him having booster rockets." Cloud reached for the laptop, but Zack stood up and held it out of his reach.

Kunsel was in near hysterics as he watched Cloud hop up and down,trying to reach the laptop before crashing into Zack, causing both of them to collapse on the floor. Cloud pinned Zack down, sitting on his stomach as he claimed the computer as his own. He typed in "Booster butt rockets in Godzilla" into the search engine.

The door opened behind Kunsel, and he looked over his shoulder to see Cissnei walk in. She gave him a confused look. "What are you doing?" she asked in a terse tone. Kunsel knew that she didn't like him snooping around in grounds that were supposed to be Tseng's, but it was part of his job after all.

"Watching," Kunsel said after he took a long drink of the green mako power drink. "They're both coked to the gills, having a shouting match about the powers and abilities of Godzilla, and using Moogle entry on the topic to support their responses."

Cissnei cocked her head to the side and looked at the screens as Zack took the laptop away from Cloud and typed, 'detachable fists.'

"Why are you monitoring Zack?" Cissnei sounded alarmed and annoyed.

"They were in Rufus' office earlier and found some of Rufus' Pixie Sticks. I knew it would be interesting to watch them." Kunsel couldn't help an unmanly giggle as Cloud was now on Zack's back, and they were both spinning around the room. "I think I could sell this for a good thousand gil or so."

Sighing loudly, Cissnei left the room. She was so uptight he knew she was going to stop those two, clean them up and replenish the Pixie Sticks for Rufus. He knew that she would also replace the Pixie Sticks with real sugar, and he would have to tape Rufus raging as he snorted it.

* * *

Full Inspirational text from the **Text from Last Night Website** "_They're both coked to the gills having a shouting match about the powers and abilities of Godzilla and using Wikipedia entry on the topic to support their responses_."


	30. Distraction

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues  
(Texts from Last Night)**

* * *

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…

For: Yumiko21 because of placing in the Honey Bee Inn Contest.  
Cue: "Fuck you ..."  
Warning: Genesis is easily distracted.  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Genesis, Cloud, and Angeal.  
POV: Genesis

* * *

**Distraction**

* * *

Genesis chewed his lip as he leaned over the rail and looked at all the shirtless cadets while they trained. It was a sight that was making him really wish he was the one training this class. If he knew it was going to be a hot day, he would've been like Angeal—standing amongst the sweaty trainees.

And Cloud was there in the centre of it all. The vibrant youth was holding up his wooden sword with a stern look on his face that was more like a determined pout. The blond was focused on a tall opponent in front of him, forcing him to look up. His well-formed chest heaved as he panted, and he shook some of the sweat-soaked hair out of his naturally mako blue eyes.

The boy was lean, strong — still needed to build some muscle tone, but far from being unfit — and more agile than should have been legal. Genesis watched with delight as the nimble Cloud launched into an attack against his larger opponent. With a high leap and sturdy swing of his arm, Cloud's muscles rippled as his blow was countered. It caused him to flip backwards and land close to where Genesis was watching. They kept up their sparing match until Cloud had to concede as the other man held him in a headlock effortlessly.

Cloud was gasping for air and tapping the arm for release. He was dropped to the ground, and he lay there. He ran a hand over his face, which had a look of disappointment, before setting his expression back into a determined pout, thenherose to his feet.

Genesis could've stared at the scene for hours if a hand on his arm hadn't turned him around, revealing a very angry-looking Sephiroth.

"Hello," Sephiroth said. "I see what had distracted you and made you forget all about our meeting!"

"Huh?" Genesis said and shook his arm out of Sephiroth's grip.

"Quit ogling the cadets!" Sephiroth spat in his face and stormed off.

Genesis glared after the silver-haired man. They were supposed to have a 'meeting' two hours ago when he came across the cadets, and had only meant to watch for five minutes as a little bit of a warm up.

He had lost track of time.

... and was extremely distracted by the young, attractive, and sweaty men practicing in the yard.

Now he wasn't going to get laid, and the perfect ass was stalking off, most likely to find someone else to join him for a 'meeting'.

Letting out a frustrated scream, Genesis looked over to the cadets who were now all looking at him with concern ... everyone but Angeal, who had his hands covering his face while shaking his head.

Cloud looked at him with such innocent blue eyes, but eyes that were laced with concern and confusion.

Genesis pointed a finger accusingly at him. "Fuck you and your — your stupid hot-as-hell face!" he yelled, and then went running after Sephiroth with the hope that he would be able to make it up to him.

... even if he had to wear a stupid skirt to make him happy.

* * *

Full Inspirational text from the Text from Last Night Website "Fuck you and your stupid hot as hell face."


End file.
